kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuta
| birth_place = Kadoma, Kansai District, Osaka, Japan | occupation = Singer, rapper | instruments = Vocals | group_debut = July 6, 2016 | years = 2013–present | height = 179 cm | weight = | blood = A | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = NCT NCT 127 }} Yuta (유타) is a Japanese singer and rapper under SM Entertainment based in Korea. He is a member of the boy group NCT and its sub-unit NCT 127. Career '2013–2016: SMROOKIES' On December 23, 2013, he, along with Johnny and Ten, were introduced as SM Entertainment trainees under the pre-debut team SMROOKIES.Soompi: SMRookies Reveals Three More Members: Johnny, Ten, and Yuta. He tried out the 7th Open Audition in Osaka, Japan that SM held to seek talented young people. Though he was attending high school at that time, he left high school and moved to Seoul, South Korea. As an SM Entertainment trainee, he had been appearing in the talk show Non-Summit regularlySoompi: SM Rookies’ Yuta to Join “Abnormal Summit” Along With Five New Cast Members. He was a Japanese representative and he was encouraged to state his view in that show. Although he was the person hard to replace in the show, he had left the show in December 2015 to concentrate on his singing and dancing. '2016–present: NCT' In March 2016, Yuta was chosen to be a fashion model for British Casual clothing brand “Design United” with two other trainees. During the same time, S.M. Entertainment announced the creation of NCT, a boy group that would have unlimited members and sub-units that would be active all over the world. Yuta was one of the SMROOKIES who was expected to become a member of NCT. On July 1, 2016, it was revealed that Yuta would be a member of the group’s second sub-unit, NCT 127 Soompi: NCT 127’s “Fire Truck” Music Video Release Postponed. The group released their debut mini album ''NCT #127'' a few days later. Personal life He was born on October 26, 1995 in Osaka, Japan. In Japan, he attended Yashima Gakuen High School. Yuta has one older sister and one younger sister. It is said his family still resides in Osaka. He admires his father the most. As a little boy, he always liked playing sports. Especially, he was fond of soccer. He started learning how to play soccer at the age of five and had learned it for more than ten years Soompi: SM Rookies Yuta Says He Was a Soccer Player Before Moving to Korea to Become a Singer. Filmography Variety shows * Non-Summit (jTBC, 2015) * Idol Party (TV Chosun, 2016) Gallery NCT 127 Yuta Firetruck photo.jpg|''NCT #127'' NCT 127 Yuta Limitless photo.jpg|''NCT #127 Limitless'' NCT 127 Yuta Cherry Bomb photo.jpg|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' NCT 127 Yuta Touch photo.png|"Touch" NCT 127 Yuta Regular-Irregular photo.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' (1) NCT 127 Yuta Regular-Irregular photo_2.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' (2) NCT 127 Yuta Simon Says photo.png|"Simon Says" (1) NCT 127 Yuta Simon Says photo 2.png|"Simon Says" (2) NCT 127 Yuta We Are Superhuman promo photo (1).png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (1) NCT 127 Yuta We Are Superhuman promo photo (2).png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (2) NCT 127 Yuta Neo Zone concept photo (2).png|''NCT #127 Neo Zone'' (1) NCT 127 Yuta Neo Zone concept photo (3).png|''NCT #127 Neo Zone'' (2) NCT 127 Yuta Neo Zone concept photo (4).png|''NCT #127 Neo Zone'' (3) References Category:NCT Category:SM Entertainment Category:NCT 127 Category:Male singers Category:Singers Category:Yuta Category:SMROOKIES Category:1995 births